piano
by hyperphonic
Summary: "Now I got you," he repeated quietly, one clawed hand coming up to tuck her head beneath his chin. oneshot/unbeta'd


**because:** i've been freeloading off the inuyasha fandom with no fic contributions for far too long

**disclaimer:** all i've got is rage and a lot of glitter

**fy and also i:** this is unbeta'd 'cause i'm impulsive and i suck.

* * *

pi·a·no

_pēˈänō , pēˈanō_

MUSIC

_adverb & adjective_

adverb: **piano**; adjective: **piano**

(esp. as a direction) soft or softly.

* * *

Kagome didn't even bother with trying to deny the fact that she loved the new moon; because when the night went dark, her Hanyō never failed to find his way into her arms. And with his change in species comes a notable change in temperament, usually rough kisses turned gentle, palms ghosted against her side and curled around her hips to guide their languid pace, it's foreign, a break from their normally frenzied coupling. (But she loves it.) More often than not the priestess would find herself plagued by such memories (and a decidedly persistent blush) at the most inconvenient of times.

But they were special. And on nights like tonight (stars so bright you almost didn't need a moon), she found herself thrilling for their companions to fall asleep. It was a waiting game, testing her patience almost painfully as the sun set and silver went black. "Nasty ass, no senses bullshit-" Inuyasha grumbled from his perch beside her, their shoulders barely brushing as he hunched over Tessaiga. As long as the rest of their friends remained awake, he'd perch and growl, temper particularly foul to compensate for his human blood. But as soon as they were alone (or as alone as they could ever get,) it was almost like flipping a switch.

"Kagome."

Bright eyes blinked as said girl perked up, fingers abandoning their crinkling of her skirt in favor of brushing stray hair back. "Yes?" Leaning down to push his nose against her neck, the canine boy made a noise of disgust back in his throat before- "can't even smell you," and pulling her into his arms. This caused the young priestess to laugh, and tilt her head back against Inuyasha's shoulder. "I shouldn't think you'd want to, it's been ages since we found a place to bathe." (Which, for the record, was completely disgusting.)

"Feh. Not you. I don't want to smell you." She couldn't see it, but Kagome was sure dark eyes were rolling. "I want to smell _you_." As if that was the most obvious thing since Miroku being a lech.

Unimpressed with the distinction, Kagome turned around in his embrace, lean arms wrapping around his neck as she took in his fire lit visage. "Well," a sly grin, "I'd like a little less smelling and a little more snogging." (It seemed as if Inuyasha was more than happy to oblige too, judging by the way his calloused palms lost no time in skating up her legs.)

A low sigh against her lips served as a confession before a slow kiss, lips pulling apart and rejoining with no particular hurry. Smiling as his hands migrated under light cotton to span her back, Kagome responded by weaving long fingers through his hair, gently cradling the base of his skull. "I never much liked the new moon," the dark almost-boy began, eyes falling to study her collarbone. "I hated bein' alone." The way his hold tightened only served to emphasize his point, and cause the girl in his arms to kiss the bridge of his nose.

"Always hidin' and hoping no one sniffed me out." Chapped lips pulled back to bare white teeth momentarily. "But now, now I got you." Kagome's lips pulled into a smile, cheeks flushing at the soft kisses being placed against her neck and jaw. "I don't got t' be alone." Their lips met again, and this time she could taste a little of his usual fire, though before she could act on it, he was standing, arms curling easily to support her. "'Cause I got you." Gently, he set her down, knees falling just beside her bedroll. "Inuyasha.." The dark girl began, unwilling to relinquish her time with him just yet. "Jus' get in." He prodded, lips still dangerously close to her own.

"Alright, alright, yeesh"

And then, much to the Priestesses surprise, the dark boy crawled in after her, corded arms twining around her waist as their noses bumped a little awkwardly. (The bedroll was only really meant for one, after all.) "Now I got you," he repeated quietly, one clawed hand coming up to tuck her head beneath his chin.

And he did, he had her entirely, had her as he was, as he would be. Because he was Inuyasha, and she was Kagome and that was simply how things worked.


End file.
